Collide
by JinxWing
Summary: She was controlled and he was impulsive. She made rules and he broke them. She hated him and he loved her. Find out if opposites really do attract... Set around the Marauder's last year at Hogwarts and will include lots of our favourite characters. Multichaptered and as cannon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So this is my new Jily fic (which I promised will get finished this time). To anyone that read my first Jily fanfic the reason it didn't get finished is __I started writing it as I went through a really difficult time and writing became my therapy, a way to cope with things I couldn't express. When I felt like nobody cared about me, that I was nothing, every review made me smile more than you'll ever know! But, things have changed…the reason I didn't update anything was that I was trying to sort my life out. Things are getting better now and a while ago I decided to look at my old stories! I still write a lot and read fanfiction but I haven't posted in a long time and I haven't kept up with my stories. I'd love to keep going but the thing is that over time, my writing has improved and evolved. I can't continue with the stories I wrote but I really want to start new ones. Do I have your support?_

_I know that you're probably thinking this idea has been done a million times but I don't really care! I just want to add my own interpretation and have a bit of fun with my OTP! Basically this chapter starts on their last day of sixth year, through the summer and into their fateful seventh year!_

_Like I said, none of you will ever realise the incredible impact a review will have but __**please please review!**_

_JinxWing xo_

* * *

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

**_Collide - Howie Day_**

* * *

"Bye Lily have a nice summer!"

"Don't revise too much!"

"Don't revise at all!"

"Have fun on holiday!"

"See you next year!"

"Remember you're coming over to stay!"

"Don't forget to write!"

"Go out with me Evans?"

Lily couldn't suppress a giggle at the last comment. Normally, of course, she would whip out her wand and threaten Potter with castration or at least serious injury but not today. Today was the first day of summer holidays and Lily Evans was just glad to be getting away from the threat of exams. She would miss Hogwarts desperately but it would be nice to sleep in and catch up with her parents and muggle friends. It would even be nice to see Tuney.

"Excuse me Evans did you just giggle?" James Potter came up behind her, delighted astonishment crossing his face.

"Me? Giggle? Not a chance Potter?" Lily laughed, deciding it was simply too hot on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to argue.

"I think we should get you straight to St. Mungos Evans." James replied, keeping his face completely serious, "It could be heatstroke, a knock on the head, impending insanity..."

Remus Lupin and Dorcas Meadows were walking a little way behind the pair, watching in astonishment as Lily laughed again at whatever James had said to her.

"Is...is that definitely Lily and James?" Remus asked thunderstruck, the sunlight glinting off his sandy hair. Full moon was nearing and already the circles under his eyes were becoming pronounced and worry was evident in his kind, brown eyes. Dorcas nodded in firm agreement, attracting more than a few glances as she walked by, mostly because of her bright blue hair. "You know, he really isn't that bad," Remus continued, "I know that Lily hates his guts but he's a decent guy - just normally he acts like a prat around Lily."

"Well maybe they're going to become friends...if you ever tell Lily I said his I'll kill you - but they make a cute couple."

However, Remus was stopped from replying as he noticed that Lily and James had stopped walking and were in fact facing each other. He nudged Dorcas and they stopped, holding their breath. Suddenly, Lily reached up and slapped James Potter hard on the cheek before stalking off. Remus sighed before casting an apologetic glance at Dorcas and jogging off to catch up with James. Dorcas looked around before spotting Lily being soothed by Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon.

"He's a prick Lily." Marlene stated bluntly. "The whole lot of them are complete pricks."

"All men?" Alice enquired, looking vaguely insulted. "Frank isn't!" She retorted indignantly when Marlene responded affirmatively.

"Frank isn't what?" A voice from behind them asked and the girls turn around the see a round faced boy grinning behind them.

"Frank!" Alice squealed before running into her boyfriend's arms. Frank Longbottom had just completed his final year at Hogwarts and was planning to spend as much time with Alice as possible before he began Auror training next September. The two had been together since fourth year and Alice was dreading going through her final year without him.

"You aren't a prick," she told him, laughing at his confusion. "Lily and Marlene are indulging in their favourite hobby."

"Ahh," realisation dawned on Frank, "Boy-bashing?"

"Precisely!" Alice laughed and reached up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Alice, I think Frank's hair is longer than yours!" Marlene teased, pulling a strand of her cropped black hair, much to Alice's dismay.

"I hate you all. I hope you know that." Alice shouted, flouncing off.

"Love you too!" Lily called, smiling again, "I'll see you in two weeks!"

"Okay then," Marlene continued their previous discussion, "Not all boys are pricks, just all Marauders."

"Remus isn't!" Dorcas added fairly, but Marlene just raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh…something you want to tell us Dorky?"

"Grow up Marley! And don't call me Dorky! Besides, Peter's too terrified to be a prick!"

"So in conclusion," Lily summed up with a smirk, "Potter and Black are pricks." The girls laughed, breaking the tension.

"I can't believe it took you six years to work that out," joked Remus Lupin, catching the tail end of their conversation. "I only came to apologise on behalf of my mates; it's something I seem to spend a lot of my time doing."

"Do you know what really gets me about Potter?" Lily snarled, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "Every once in a while I start to think that he's not that bad and then he turns around and proves himself as the most egotistical, self-centred, rude and irritating jerk I have ever met!"

"Relax Lils! It's summer!" Dorcas reminded her friend gently, "No more Potter for two whole months!"

Laughing at Dorcas, Lily spotted her parents waving and quickly hugged her friends goodbye and sped off with promises to write and visit ringing in her ears. "Lily," Carolyn Evans cried, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Well Lilypad?" Harry Evans interrupted, stealing his daughter for a hug, "ready to go?"

"Hold on! What do we have here?"

Lily groaned quietly before turning around to face the aforementioned pricks. "Potter. Black. We were just leaving."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your…friends?" Mr Evans asked suspiciously, eying up the two tall, muscular boys.

"I don't see any friends," Lily replied sweetly, while shooting death glares at the two Marauders, "now can we please just leave?"

"Not before we've told you all about your precious Lily-flower!" James grinned evilly before he and Sirius grabbed Harry Evans and pulled him off.

"I'm going to kill them someday."

_Ta-da! I know there wasn't much Lily/James interaction and it was kinda short but I kind of wanted to introduce people and give an insight into their group dynamic at the beginning! I'll try and update at least once a week – I've a few chapters written in advance so it should be regular! I will love you forever and ever if you review!_

_PS. Anyone else get emotional yesterday over the anniversary of their death? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly, thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I really appreciate it! So this chapter will follow onto the first day of summer. Because obviously James and Lily didn't spend much time together during the summer, it will flick backwards and forwards between the two. Please review again! Also, if you add it to favourites/alerts and don't leave me a review – I will hunt you down!_

_JinxWing xo_

* * *

"For Merlin's sake James," Remus sighed, starting to become frustrated with his hapless friends, "how difficult is it to have one conversation with her, without acting like a prat."

"I didn't mean to annoy her-"

"No you never do." Remus sighed, it had been six years and he still felt like he was talking to a group of immature first years. Remus loved his friends, of course he did, but sometimes they were completely exhausting.

"James! Sirius!" Striding up the platform towards the group of boys was a tall man, who bore a striking resemblance to James, following a dark haired woman who was anxiously glancing around, looking for her sons.

"Mum!" Sirius yelled, dropping his trunk and running to embrace Dorea Potter. Sirius had never had a particularly good relationship with his biological parents, and after enduring years of emotional and physical neglect, he finally left. Sirius had since been taken in by the Potters and they considered him their second son.

"You two look awfully serious," Charlus Potter remarked, stopping in front of his son and Remus, who were still discussing a certain red haired witch.

"Oh hello Mr Potter," Remus replied politely, but seeing the pointed look on James's father's face, quickly corrected himself, "Charlus."

Mr Potter laughed, "Is anything the matter? What have you done now?"

"You have so little faith in me dad," James complained mournfully, "when was the last time I got in trouble?"

"You were in detention this morning Prongs!" Remus interjected incredulously, smirking at the scowl he received in response.

"Yes but my dad didn't know that!"

"Oops!" Then spotting his mother, Remus strolled off, calling a quick goodbye to his friends and their parents.

"So what's it really about then?" Charlus asked, and then, when his son didn't reply, laughed. "So I'm guessing it involves a red haired girl with green eyes?" Seeing the look of disbelief his son's face he continued, "She's all you talk about son."

James was lost for words, yes, it was well known within Hogwarts that James Potter was madly in love with Lily Evans, but he hadn't realised that the news had quite reached his parents yet. Thinking about it, James supposed that Lily did come up quite often in conversation, but it was still quite embarrassing to think that his parents were aware of his infatuation.

"If you want my advice James," Charlus stopped his son and turned to face him, "move on. No one can be worth this much time and effort and heartbreak. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Boys!" Dorea Potter called, beckoning them over and James followed Charlus in a daze. As a young child, James had followed his father around endlessly, and he still considered his father a role model. If there was one person in the entire world who could convince James to move on it was his father, but the frank piece of advice had shocked James. As the family of four apparated home, James was seized by doubt. What if he was just an idiot who couldn't take no for an answer? Yes, his fellow Hogwarts students had been telling him this for years, but James had always been able to shake it off, convinced that his persistence would eventually pay off. What if he had just wasted six years of his life?

* * *

As James wrestled with his conscience, the object of his (confused) affections was enjoying her first Potter free hours at home. The car journey from King's Cross Station had given her an hour or so to sort out her frustrations and condemn all thoughts of hazel eyes and arrogant toerags to the furthest corners of her mind and begin to enjoy her summer.

"There's something you should know before Tuney gets home," Carolyn Evans began hesitantly, wary off bringing up the tense subject of Lily's absent sister. Receiving no response from her stony-faced daughter, she continued, "She's got a new boyfriend."

"Poor bloke."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew him," she joked, attempting to diffuse the tension.

"They sound perfect for each other."

"Lily…" Carolyn sighed, wishing that for once, it could be like Little Woman, that her daughters would be best friends again, rather than at each other's throats constantly.

"She started it."

"But can't you just end it?"

"No." Lily replied flatly, she had already spent too much time running after her sister, begging for her forgiveness. Really, it was quite ridiculous, what was she seeking forgiveness for? Being a witch? Well that wasn't by choice, and neither was her admission to Hogwarts. "She needs to grow up."

"I wish you wouldn't grow up," Mrs Evans sighed, "I wish you could both stay my little girls."

Lily laughed before reaching over to hug her mother, "I'll always be your little girl."

* * *

_Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry for this – I know it's really short and nothing happened! This is just a slight filler chapter because I've been dying from a ridiculous combination of writer's block and obscene amounts of homework. I just wanted to start and introduce characters slowly so I promise it'll get better – bear with me! I find writing James really difficult, I enjoy writing him with Sirius or Lily but otherwise it's hard so give me time. I __really__ value feedback and even the shortest review makes my day!_

_JinxWing xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys, I'll be honest with you – I'm really quite upset/disappointed in you. Not one review for the last chapter. I know it wasn't very good but I really wish you'd at least give constructive criticism. But anyway, let's move on. I'd hugely appreciate some reviews for this chapter guys._

_JinxWing_

* * *

"AGGGHHH"

The peaceful quiet of sunrise had just been ruined by two teenage boys, one holding an empty glass and smirking triumphantly as looked down at the other, who seemed confused as to the reason he (and his bed) were soaking wet.

"Prongs! What the - It's...bloody hell, it's 6am!"

"I know - we're running late. Now chop-chop!"

As James strode purposefully out of the room, Sirius glared despairingly at his wet bedclothes before shrugging to himself and lying down again. His peaceful (if uncomfortable) slumber was interrupted yet again by his best friend/brother who seemed intent on ruining Sirius's summer.

Half an hour later after various pleads and threats Sirius and James were installed in the magnificent dining room in the Potter's mansion along with enough food to feed a small country or two teenage boys.

"Now would be a fantastic time to explain why, in the name of Merlin, am I awake at this ungodly hour," Sirius muttered grumpily.

"Why do we ever break the golden rule of sleeping as much as possible Pads? For marauding of course!" James rolled his eyes as Sirius's grin widened at the prospect. "Right." James began with an air of authority, "Moony's 17th birthday is the 18th August. That gives us two weeks to prepare."

"Two weeks?" Sirius swore under his breath, "Prongs if we have two weeks why did you make me get up this early?"

"Sirius Orion Black!"

"James Charlus Potter!" Sirius mimicked his friend's serious tone.

"This is a big deal! Moony is the first Marauder to turn 17! The first Marauder to come of age! The first Marauder who can legally drink!"

Sirius snorted, "Like that's ever stopped us before."

"Besides the point Padfoot!" James took a breath before climbing on top of the table and continuing dramatically, "It is our duty as Marauders, no - it is our duty as men to celebrate this properly!"

As he finished his heartfelt speech with a flourish Sirius snorted again, "Are you waiting on a round of applause?"

However, their plans were halted by the arrival of two very sleepy parents who were unused to finding James (who had been known to stay in bed until early afternoon) standing wide awake, on the dining table at 7 o clock.

"James get down." Dorea scolded sleepily, entirely unsurprised by her son's antics.

"I was giving Sirius a rousing and inspirational speech."

"Yes dear," she muttered, distracted by the arrival of the Daily Prophet.

"Anything in there?" Charlus attempted to ask nonchalantly, but the worry on his face was evident.

James and Sirius had sobered; they were not unaware of the gathering clouds of war. Each new day was soured by the news of a death, an attack, a disappearance. It was all very well at Hogwarts, protected by enumerate protective enchantments and the aura of invincibility which surrounded Dumbledore, to forget about what was happening, to play pranks and go to classes, to flirt with girls and play Quidditch. But this was real. This war was real. Voldemort was real. The Death Eaters were real and it was time to step up.

Gone was the arrogant, immature James and in his place stood a man - yes a man who loved to play pranks and joke with his friends. A man who may get into fights or rise to the bait from Slytherins - he was still James Potter after all. But he would stand up in the war of good versus evil and would do anything to protect those he loved.

"Hmm...the family of a muggleborn was attacked yesterday in Surrey." Mrs Potter read out, frowning at the worrying headline.

"Surrey?" James began to panic, "Does it say the name?"

His family looked perplexed at the fear etched on his face, "Johnson I think it said...yes Johnson."

The sigh of relief was audible.

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned upon Sirius, "A muggleborn in Surrey? And of course Jamsie's first thought was a certain red haired, feisty muggleborn from Surrey."

"What?" James asked defensively, recognising the mixture of pity and exasperation on both his father and Sirius's face. Sirius just rolled his eyes, while Dorea and Charlus seemed to be having a silent conversation, which finished with Dorea muttering, "I'll talk to him later."

As the elder Potters rose and left which apologies about being late for work, James and Sirius were once again left to their own devices.

* * *

In the aforementioned Surrey, Lily was being forced to sit through (in her opinion) the greatest torture known to man – dinner with her sister and her boyfriend. Vernon Dursley, it transpired within the first ten minutes, was a fat, arrogant, prejudiced, self-important bore who had about as much charm as a dead slug…and that was putting it politely.

"Honestly," Lily grumbled quietly to herself, "I'd rather be with _Potter_!"

That in itself was a small miracle,as she could barely manage to be in the same room as James Potter. Lily Evans and James Potter had a _difficult_ relationship. They had got off to a bad start on their very first trip on the Hogwarts Express and their relationship had never really been mended. Occasionally, there were brief flights of friendship which were invariably ruined by James attempts to take advantage of her. Lily began to muse their intricate connection, attempting the block out Vernon Dursley's interminable drone, it had began, she supposed, on the Hogwarts' Express. Although, as she fully considered the situation, it was silly to hold something against James which had happened so long ago. That encounter with the future Marauders had been just as much Sev-Snape's fault as it had been James and Sirius's.

"Lily! Lily!" Petunia yelled crossly, rousing Lily out of her contemplative trance.

"Wha-what?" Lily asked in confusion, glancing warily at Petunia's angry glare, all too familiar with Petunia's dislike of anything remotely abnormal. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

As Vernon once again regaled them with numerous stories about his wittiness, intelligence and ability to charm others, Lily attempted to come up with a reasonable excuse to leave this fiasco of a dinner, and hope to never see that awful Dursley again. As she was genuinely considering all manner of ridiculous solutions, a large tawny owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Lily's knee. This was a regular occurrence for Lily, but not for the other people present and Petunia's horrified response was so outlandish that Lily almost began to laugh. Without even bothering to fake an excuse Lily left, taking her owl Aphrodite with her.

Once outside the house, Lily headed to the park, swallowing the old memories that threatened to engulf her. Memories of happy times with Tuney, reminiscences of the first exciting glimpses of the magical world which was now her home overwhelmed her. So much had changed in the intervening years, Lily herself was no longer that naive ten year old who so willingly thought the best of everyone.

The world had changed also, dark days were coming and Lily was ready to fight. No one was going to put her down or try to claim that she was unworthy. There had been so many good times, but sometimes, just sometimes, she wanted to just go back. To freeze time as a happy little girl who was best friends with her big sister. Tuney, no Petunia now, didn't care about her little sister anymore. And that hurt.

Tears began to run, unbidden, down her porcelain face, and she cried for the first time in years. As a rule, Lily didn't cry, but today she cried for her sister and the lost bond between them. She cried for her disintegrated friendship with Severus and his ultimate betrayal. She cried for James Potter and his irritating habit of getting under her skin. She cried for Voldemort and his death eaters and the destruction and havoc they so willingly caused. Who knows how long she would have cried for if she hadn't been interrupted suddenly,

"Evans?"

* * *

_Hmm…who is it? So please please review and give me feedback. That began to introduced some plot lines that will be very important soon so see if you can spot it! Thank you for reading!_

_JinxWing xo_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Hello again! Are you all incredibly proud of me because I've actually stuck to my 'update at least once a week' rule? Miracles do happen! As ever thank you so much to anyone who favourited/followed and especially to anyone who reviewed - I love you all so much! On with the chapter!

"Snape."

Lily answered calmly, matching his cool tone. She looked into his fathomless eyes, frustrated by how little she could perceive. Gone was the shy boy who hid in bushes and answered her incessant questions - Lily didn't even recognise the boy standing before her.

"You were crying."

"And?"

Her answer was intentionally brusque; who did he think he was? Snape had no right to come over, no right to be concerned. He had relinquished his rights when he had uttered that unforgivable word. 'Mudblood' - it had cut like a knife through the last tenuous link of their friendship.

"Can I help?"

"No."

Severus sighed in defeat, "I want to make things right."

Really? He wanted to 'make things right'? Just like that?

"It's not quite that easy."

Each word Lily said was carefully planned, her tone perfected. It would not do for her resolve to crumble at this crucial point. If she wavered, even just for a second, he would see her for what she was - a scared, vulnerable little girl. But Severus Snape would never see that - he would only see what she permitted him to see; a confident capable woman.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am! Lily I swear! Just give me a chance!"

"I don't care."

"Well well well! What do we have here?"

Another of Lily's favourite people came to enjoy the living hell that was becoming all too familiar.

"Are you lost Black?" Lily snarled, not at all anxious to spend any more time than was strictly necessary with the two boys.

"Nope!"

For some unknown reason Sirius Back never failed to be infuriatingly cheerful around Lily - probably because it annoyed the poor girl so much.

"You appear to have misled your boyfriend." Lily was half expecting Potter to pop up behind her at any moment.

Sirius winked, "Missing him already?"

Fingering the wand in her pocket, Lily considered how easy it would be to wipe the smug grin of his face. It wasn't just his friendship with James which repulsed Lily; she had another score to settle with the womanising teenager.

"Is this about Marlene?" Sirius sighed, recognition clouding his tone.

"What do you think?" The red head snarled, how dare he bring it up so casually.

"Listen, I swear I never meant for it to happen, honest-"

"Oh go shag some slut...it's that what you do normally?"

Ignoring Sirius's pathetic excuses and Snape's silent glare, Lily turned on her heel and all but ran from the park.

"Maybe Dursley's not so bad after all," she muttered, resigning herself to going back to the house.

One cup of tea later, Lily had calmed down and decided to take a look at the letters that had been lying unread on her desk. The first one was dated 2nd August:

Lils!  
Aggh! I miss you soo much already! France is good (full of hot French guys!) But I still...well I just can't - you know.

Anyway, the kiddies are getting on my nerves - Merlin knows why my mother felt the need to have six children! I promise I'll never make that mistake!

How's it going? I'm sure you're having a blast with the sister and ex best friend/utter creep from Hell... Well owl me and tell me what's happening!  
Marls x

The next had a calmer tone:

Lily,  
How has your summer been so far? I hope you and your family are well (actually I hope your sister is far from well - judging from what I've heard). I think James and Sirius are planning some huge ghastly party for my 17th; I'm going down to stay with the Potter's tomorrow, so hopefully I can talk them into a small gathering - just a few good friends.  
I was in the hospital Wing when we last had Charms; could you give me the holiday work? I highly doubt James or Sirius know what it is...or are planning to do it.  
Thanks,  
Remus

Then again, dated yesterday:

Lils,  
Why haven't you replied? What's up? Is it Potter again?  
Marls

And then the most recent which had only arrived this very morning:

Lily Marie Evans  
If you don't reply soon, I am coming to find you.

Her earlier frustrations forgotten, Lily laughed before scribbling a hasty reply to Marlene first, then Remus. But she didn't mention Snape or Black in either letter.

"Sweetie?"

Dorea Potter knocked softly on the door to her son's room. On hearing his answering grunt, she proceeded, carefully taking in her surroundings. Walking into James's room was like travelling back in time - not much had changed. Only the photos showed the passing of time, changing from a laughing, chubby baby to a tall, fit sixteen year old. The quidditch posters remained the same, as did the bedclothes covered in snitches.

It was in that very bed James Potter slept, sprawled out and snoring gently. His messy hair was typically rumpled, yet in the dim light Dorea noted the innocence of her son's expression. That crooked grin held neither conceit nor malice, merely contented pleasure.

"Whaddawanpf" James mumbled, his face not moving from the soft pillow.

"I want-" Dorea sighed, "I want to talk to you." The curiously quiet tone alerted James and he immediately sat up, grabbing his glasses from beside his bed.

"So mum...you want to talk?"

Still receiving no reply, he probed further,

"Am I in trouble?"

Still nothing.

"'Cause I swear we didn't mean to blow up the office with Mrs Norris inside. Honest to Merlin mum."

"You aren't in trouble," Dorea turned her head to look straight at her son, seeing her own eyes mirrored right back at her. The love in her hazel eyes was so evident that James smiled, relaxing back against his pillows. "It's about a girl..."

"A girl?" James was astonished, but laughed at the hesitation and unwillingness on his mother's part to have this conversation. "I promise I haven't got anyone pregnant...yet!"

They both laughed, breaking the tension instantaneously. "Besides isn't this traditionally dad's job to have this talk?"

"Oh I'm sure your father will have one ready for you and Sirius, but this isn't that talk."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about Lily Evans. We want you to stay away from her."

I'm late and its short – so sue me. I'm sorry but I've been having a rough week so any reviews would be highly appreciated...reviews=cookies


End file.
